


Change for Good

by LMX



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMX/pseuds/LMX
Summary: Spoilers for S05E05. When Michael finally gets Whip home, he has someone waiting for him.





	Change for Good

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm no where near smart enough to know what Michael has planned for Whip, or even the relevance of not being allowed to know his name. But I'm really really sad about Sid. And maybe a bit angry because goddamn that was a cast of people I trusted not to let this happen. I'm internally refusing to accept this turn of events - Sid made it out of Yemen and will find someone perfect and beautiful for him and they will be perfect and beautiful together forever. The end.
> 
> PS: I've been watching a lot of Legends of Tomorrow recently. If at any point I called the wrong person Michael, please point it out to me. *face-palm*

Michael was grinning that wild imp grin that had convinced the man now known only as Whip to give up his name and his life and dive headfirst into the crazy shitstorm that Michael just seemed to just inhabit. "I told you, didn't I? I promised – light at the end of the tunnel."

"Stop talking in riddles, you ass…" The sound that came out of his mouth next was not one that could be spelled, but he had taken off towards the door before Lincoln could even ask what was going on. More specifically, towards the guy standing in the doorway, eyes wide and disbelieving. 

Whip hurled himself the last few feet and the stranger caught him up in his arms, the two of them already talking over one another.

Linc turned his back so he could pretend not to see the tearful reunion going on only just inside the library's private study room. They weren't drawing looks yet, but the librarian had glanced their way more than once. "Whip's got a brother?" he asked, risking a glance at Michael's face. He was watching the two guys with something like heartbreak, and that ever-present guilt in his eyes.

A flicker of a frown crossed his face at Linc's question, but it turned back into that impish grin pretty quickly. "That's not his brother," he replied, nodding back towards the pair.

The hug had turned into a pretty damned passionate kiss for the middle of a library, the door still wide open behind the two of them, and now the librarian really was watching. Fortunately she didn't seem inclined to call anyone down on them, her chin propped in her hands like they were her Lifetime movie for the day.

They broke apart, and the stranger took a half-step to one side, revealing a young girl who had been hidden behind him. Whip collapsed to his knees like he'd been shot as the stranger introduced the two of them, one hand curled round either head. The girl was maybe seven or eight, about Mike's age. If they hadn't both been guys Lincoln would have assumed he was looking at a reunion just like Michael and Sarah were due to have. But then maybe...

"Husband?" he asked Michael, turning his back again to give the three some privacy.

Michael gave him a long look before shaking his head, "It wasn't legal when Whip went to prison. Simon was lucky to get custody of Cindy."

"So when he said some guy in a bar was getting into it with his girl…"

Michael rolled his eyes. "We worked together for years before he trusted me enough to tell me about them. She was two weeks old when he went away for murder one and child endangerment, because some guy in a bar didn't think two men could take care of a baby together and thought waving a knife around was the way to let them know."

"Shit," Linc hissed.

"Poseidon was dragging him around by the nose – threats of separating Simon and Cindy, photos for good behaviour but always of them looking hounded, scared. We've been in Ogygia for four years, Linc, the law in the US changed _two years_ ago. The whole damn structure changed and we didn't know about it because we were neck deep in shit and we couldn't even imagine a world on the outside where _good_ things happened. Where _change_ happened."

Lincoln reached out to grasp Michael's shoulder, wanting that grin back as it faded back into guilt. "You got them here, Mikey. You got him here, to them."

"He would have been home free a long time ago if I hadn't… If I didn't need him. His skills. If I hadn't pulled him out of a stack of potentials and dragged him into some crusade for some cell in the CIA that might not even exist."

"He's here, now."

"He is. He is. But Linc, Sid…" Michael's voice broke and he turned to hide fresh tears.

Aware of the joy on the other side of the room, Linc pulled Michael into a hug and let him hide his face. "I know, Mikey. I know."


End file.
